


Parallels

by thefeistyredhead



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefeistyredhead/pseuds/thefeistyredhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian and Emma finally have a chance at a happy ending, however Baron and Bridgette, a power couple with the ability to bring death and give life may have other plans for them. Set after season 3 with season 4 not being involved at all. Rating may change to mature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the rights to Once Upon A Time or the wonderful characters created. This takes place right after season 3 ONLY no Marian or Elsa. Just a happy ending when Emma and Killian return back after getting her parents together after the mishap. Except, well someone else of my own rights came out of the portal instead. All mistakes are my own, no beta . The beginning may be short but I tend to write twice this. Just eager to post. I'm always open to thoughts, opinions, comments! :)

Emma stood on the corner of First and Second Street, downing the rest of her coffee from Grannys before tossing it into the bin. She continued her short walk to the station, content for the first time in a long time that things might just be normal for awhile, mentally knocking on wood she just hadn't jinxed it.

"Swan." Hook met her stride, crossing the street.

She glanced at him as they walked, a gleeful grin playing across his face.

"What is it?"

"Princess Leia."

She cringed and coughed into the shoulder of her leather jacket remembering who she introduced them as at the ball after falling into the portal.

"Um we agreed we would never speak of that incident again from the Enchanted Forest. I mean the ball dancing was lovely but-"

"Yes well Love, that was until I learned of the moving picture it came from."

She stopped in her tracks cocking her head at him, fully taking him in. She noticed he was dressed differently. He had traded his long leather jacket for a shorter, more current one and wore a black Henley beneath. His jewelry still intact and visible but he had on black denim jeans with his black boots instead of the patent leather ones. God he looked good. How form fitting if only she could wrap her arms around-

Shaking her head from such thoughts she asked, "When did you start watching movies?"

"Since we've had almost a month of calm. And Henry introduced me to DVDS I could rent at the library."

"How do you even watch them?" She said, not trying to judge just confused.

"I have a job now Swan. I bought a portable DVD player to watch before bed at night at the inn."

"A job?" She echoed.

"I borrow a small boat, mind you no Jolly Roger, and catch crab and sell them to the market. Pays decently. And the other day, at your sons' request when I saw him at the library, he said to try Star Wars. Which is by far the strangest films of all until I saw the character-"

"Princess Leia." She finished for him, groaning.

"Now tell me Leia. Am I your only hope?" Grinning manically he playfully knocked against her shoulder.

"Oh god. Knock it off Hook."

He laughed and fully turned to her narrowing his eyes, "So whom is this King Charles? Or should I ask Henry for a movie?"

"The king of England." She mumbled and began to stomp her way to the station, cheeks red.

"Ah so I'm a real person and you decided to be a character who dresses up in that two piece-"

"Shut up." She death glared at him, now standing outside the station. It was a small town after all and they had only been a block away.

"See you Love." He winked and she was about to burst through the doors and forget the whole conversation, however she paused for a moment, holding the door handle.

She swore under her breath. She had been ignoring him, subconsciously for the most part, since she learnt he had traded his ship to come find her in New York. No one had ever done that selfless of an act for her in her whole life. He had given up his home, his past, the ship he and Liam sailed on, all just to break a curse he could have easily walked away from and no one would have been the wiser. And that tore her to the core. But their banter these past few minutes, well that had felt like, if she was honest with herself, coming home. Warm and fuzzy, and real. Not that she'd ever admit it to him. Not now at least. She hadn't realized she needed it, to laugh and bicker with him like they used to, nor realized she missed it until just now.

"Killian." She called turning around as he was already half way across the street.

He stopped in his tracks and turned on his boot. She rarely called him by his full name unless it was serious.

"Aye Love?" His blue eyes pierced into hers.

"Dinner. Tonight. You and me. What do you think?"

He paused, unconsciously itching the back of his neck like he always did when he was deep in thought. A smile spread across his face.

"Is that you asking me out on a date?"

She looked up at the sky and laughed. "Yeah it is."

"I should be the one asking you. If I recall courting correctly."

"Courting? I know you're 300 but come on. And well. I'm asking. Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

"Yes." He answered with a grin. "I'll pick you up at eight."

"But I asked you-"

"And I will take you out Swan. Dress nice. We won't be going to Granny's."

"And where are we going?"

"You'll see Love. Now get to work. Robin is probably asleep at the desk."

She nodded with a grin and went into the station, daring a glance back, which he had done too. Their eyes met one more time causing her grin to go from nervous to down right happy and turning her cheeks a further crimson.

"Hey kid what are you doing here?" She whispered walking into the station where, as Killian had guessed, Robin was asleep at his desk. Henry was sitting at her desk reading a book with a bag of what looked like bear claws.

"Hey Mom." He whispered back, grinned brightly, book marking his page and handed her breakfast from the donut bag.

"Thanks kid. But again what are you doing here? Thought you were spending spring break with Regina."

He twitched his foot and looked down.

"I was but…" He whispered back. Robin was still snoring lightly.

Ever since Neal had been born, David had been constantly rushing home for one thing or another, calling his daughter to cover, which to her was not a problem. Emma knew, although it hadn't been spoken, that he was trying to make up for not being there for her with her little brother, leaving the station short on staff, especially the night shift which she hated with a vengeance. She was all for being the savior (most days) but she needed her sleep too if it wasn't an emergency. Regina had offered up Robins services, for at least paternity leave as she had called it, in both hopes Robin would feel more connected to the community, have a stable income, and as a gift to David and Mary Margret, as she had finally found her one true happiness (other than Henry) and wanted to repay them.

"But what?"

"Mom asked Robin and Rolland to move in." He said in a swift breath of air, biting his lip.

"She did, did she? And how are you feeling about this?" She sat next to him, glancing back at her deputy feeling slightly guilty talking about him in front of him even though he couldn't hear a thing.

"Good. I'm glad she's happy. Maybe now she'll never revert back to her ways like before. But, I just needed to…"

"Needed to what kid?" Emma encouraged watching as he struggled to find the right words.

"I needed you to be okay with it too I guess? Or tell you? I don't know."

She smiled at him. Being 13 and having two mothers, plus a potential little step brother had to be hard. But at least he had a loving family to lean back on.

"I'm fine kid. She deserves this. But you deserve to feel however you're feeling too and work through it. I put up so many walls when I was your age and I'm just now chipping away at them. If you ever need an escape you know I'm at the loft. Or hopefully-"

"A house?" He asked now fully grinning.

"Yes. I'm looking thanks to you. Feeling crowded with baby Neal there."

"Keep looking Mom, right thing to do, just make sure I have a room there." He said smiling.

She chuckled and kissed his forehead and mumbled duh at him.

Robin snorted during one of his snores, Henry's excitement awakening him since his voice rose.

"Emma." He looked up, his hand brushing against his face to make sure he hadn't drooled. "Henry." He added taking in the scene.

"Morning Robin. Why don't you head on home and check in on your son and get some proper rest? Sorry we woke you." She answered taking a bite out of the bear claw.

"I'll come with you." Henry added feeling better he had told Emma. In truth he just wanted her to find happiness too.

Emma exchanged a glance with him, asking if that was really what he wanted, and Henry half nodded back, reading her mind.

"Alright then. Just let me get my jacket. Maybe Regina has breakfast going?"

"She makes a mean omelette and fresh orange juice, so even if she hasn't…" He trailed off.

"Hey. I make mean toast." Emma mocked, knowing she couldn't cook for her life.

"Love you mom." Henry gave her a peck on the cheek before leaving with Robin.

Emma made herself comfortable at the desk, not a care in the world except what she was going to wear tonight when she saw Killian.  
_________________

"So you're just planning on blending in? Won't the Dark One recognize you?" A woman asked placing a drink on the table next to her. She leaned back in her chair on the porch overlooking the water and to her other side, forest.

"I'm counting on it actually." He answered, stubbing out his cigarette, smiling at his wife.

"Baron, we've kept a low profile since we got here but-"

"Brigette. I bring death and I give life. And it's time I take death. There was a reason we were brought here."


	2. Lies and Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma meets Bridgette and knows something isn't right. However she forgets the potential oncoming trouble for the night and gets ready for her date with the help of her mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, explicit swearing a few times during this chapter! Sorry if that is a trigger for anyone! Enjoy! (I'm curious if anyone knows who Baron is :] ) Again no beta, all grammar and spelling mistakes are my own.

Emma rolled her shoulders, the nerves for her date with Killian, and the lack of the hunt for a baddie the past month was causing a good deal of tension to build up. The stiffness she felt from just sitting day after day at her desk actually had her rubbing a muscle cream before bed across her shoulders and neck each evening the past few nights. Her mom insisted on her going for a spa day but Emma merely stared blankly at her when she presented the idea causing Mary Margaret to drop it with an eye roll. Now Emma was beginning to regret not taking her up on the offer as she moaned with pain at trying to roll her head around.

 She glanced at the clock, noting it was finally time for her lunch break. With a quick press of a few buttons on her phone, all calls where now transferred to her and not the station in case she was needed. Not that she would be. The only calls they had been getting since she got back from the Enchanted Forest was some kids causing a little trouble on dares, involving staying out after curfew, and sneaking into R rated movies. Nothing major in her book. Just actual normal small town stuff. Sure there was a few parking tickets here and there, but again, nothing big. Normality, something she craved prior to when she had no time to rest, was now actually putting her on edge. Normality was not Storybook’s style after all.

She strolled out of the office turning her phone’s volume all the way up, just in case. She mentally debated between Granny’s or a lunch at the loft with her parents, and baby brother before going to check out another house that overlooked the Marina before the end of her break. She let her feet decide, which was taking her way to the loft, completely lost in thought about what to wear and where Hook, no _Killian,_ would be taking her. He deserved to be called Killian. He was no longer the pirate he was known for in the past… She knew she would never want to be judged with what happened with Neal and all their shenanigans after these past few years here putting down roots.

“Sheriff Swan?” A gorgeous woman with milk chocolate hair and creamy skin stopped her in her tracks, pulling her out of her reverie.

“Um. Yes. I’m sorry. Who are you? I feel like I’ve met everyone in town by this point…” She laughed and offered her a warm smile wondering if she was just blanking.

“I’m Bridgette, my husband and I have tended to keep a low profile, just with everything that has been going on…” She gestured to the clock tower. “And the green witch…” She allowed herself to trail off, smiling at Swan.

Bridgette had been smart enough to blend in the past month since they got here and listen to those mumbling about the past few years in Granny’s over breakfast or lunch sitting in a corner alone keeping to herself. She had learned about the Savior and her magical abilities, the fact Henry was adopted by the Evil Witch and Henry had came and found her. She heard stories of places she didn't even know existed, "Never Never Land", and who was with who. Leroy, who after a beer or two, was the one to tend to blabber the most to the waitress Ruby, who was always patient and kind even if he was repeating himself. Some stories got told many times on different evenings.

“Oh. Well. Understandable.” Emma chuckled feeling uncomfortable but hiding it. This woman was openly lying to her, her “superpower” as she had told Henry so long ago was kicking in. “How can I help you?”

“Oh, no help needed, just since everything has seemed to have calmed down lately I just wanted to introduce myself to you and well, everyone. Be apart of the community since it's seems safe now to make new friends.” She laughed, showing her pearly whites.

The smile caused Emma to flash back to years ago. She pictured Regina when she first came to town who put on a similar façade and fake smile when Emma had knocked on the Mayors door to return Henry home, no muss no fuss. But her superpower, part of the whole reason why she stayed in town in the first place kicked in. She remembered that feeling in the pit of her stomach, of how something wasn't right in this house, how Regina wanted nothing but her to drive away and not come back. Emma knew when Henry said "she's evil" that he had not been lying. Which, okay you can always chalk it up to a kid being a kid but the way Regina had acted around her once she had finally met her? It had _felt_ evil. Hostile and threatening. And that feeling she had so long ago was now in full affect in the presence of this stranger on the street who was introducing herself.

“Well, hello.” Emma's eyes narrowed a bit, smile still intact, and offered her a handshake. “I’m Emma, as you know. Town sheriff. The Savior. And just normal human being when I can be.” She gestured to the badge on her belt that held her gun, phone and walkie-talkie. She was trying to say to Bridgette, without words, “don’t you try to fuck with my family or I’ll be after you”.

Bridgette followed her hands gaze and the shiny grin slightly faltered when she saw the gun but she was quick to hide it. Emma didn’t miss it though and smiled brightly. It had worked. She was a force to be reckoned with if the whole relationship Bridgette was attempting to build with the town was going to be starting out with a lie.

However, Emma momentarily chastised herself, wondering if perhaps there was a reason why the woman was being overtly friendly, and who was she to judge, but decided it was best to stay on her toes until she knew the full truth. She’d been lied to way too much to be openly trusting to a stranger, deciding to be less trusting off the bat than her mom would have been.

“Well it’s a pleasure to properly meet you. I’ll let you be, I’m sure you’re busy being the Sheriff and Savior and all. Just saw you and figured I’d finally say hello.” Bridgette brushed her hair to the side of her ear, still grinning a bit to big for Emma’s comfort and she made a motion to move past Emma.

Emma moved out of the woman’s way, wheels still turning in her head about how it was just not feeling right.

“Nice meeting you.” Emma mumbled to her back still not moving forward. Biting her lip, she turned around, facing Bridgette walking away.

“Hey Bridgette. You said you had a husband, what’s his name if you don’t mind me asking?” She asked, perhaps the two of them where in the book Henry had and that could give her some piece of mind.

“Baron. My husband’s name is Baron.” Bridgette said turning around herself to face her, now her grin was tight and obviously forced.

“Oh okay. Well I hope to meet him sometime soon.” Emma placed on a fake grin herself and waved goodbye, turning around and walking quickly with purpose to the loft.

 

* * *

 

 Bridgette walked away from the blonde Savior, past the Dark Ones shop, her long legs hastily making her way back to her home and more importantly to her husband. For whatever reason Emma had saw right through her causing her great concern.

“Baron?” She burst through the door of the tiny house just on the edge of town.

“Yes my love?” He was playing with a mouse. He kept killing it and reanimating it with the mere flick of his hand.

“That Emma Swan, she knows I’m lying. She knows we haven’t been here the whole time.” She blurted out, fear washing over her, breathlessly waiting his reply.

He let the mouse go, it squeaked and took the opportunity to run away at the torture it had been put through. He stood up pondering the situation.

“Well. That certainly changes things.”

“She’s not the enemy Baron.”

“No. No she’s not unless she interferes with the good old ‘Mr. Gold.’ If she does-“

“Baron, you know I’m with you, always my love. But you cannot kill the Savior. She’s the reason we’re here in the first place. Why we have this chance…” She curled up to him, hands running through his black hair.

“I know if we kill her we’ll have Snow and Charming to answer to but not much of a threat considering-“

She finished his sentence before he had the chance, “Considering we can kill them all instantly.”

“Exactly my love. Exactly.” He kissed the top of her head.

“In the meantime, let’s not worry about it now, but let’s keep an eye on her for now. She won’t know who we are. Only Rumple does.” He grinned and embraced his wife.

“So we stick to the plan?” She asked leaning in to his hip.

“We stick to the plan. Only now we keep our eye on Swan too.”

* * *

 

“Emma!” Her mom exclaimed, hissing, as she burst in the door, slamming behind her wake. “You’ll wake Neal! And your father!”

“Sorry! Sorry! Didn’t go through the whole raising the kid thing. Forgot…” She whispered apologetically and glanced at the bassinet holding her brother. He was still fast asleep and she glanced at the couch where an unconscious David laid sprawled out. She grabbed her phone and put it on vibrate out of fear as not to cause any more noise than she already had.

“It’s okay. But are you?” She asked her voice barely higher than a whisper, rising out of her chair and placing the book she was reading aside. It was a rare moment for her to get such silence since the baby had been born.

“Yeah just…” She hesitated. She wanted to tell her mom about Bridgette. But if she was wrong and just in need of a bad guy to chase and worked her parents up when they already had so much to deal with? No thank you. She’d go to Regina first about this if she couldn’t find anything in the book when she went to pickup Henry tomorrow after their dinner.

“Just a weird day. I asked Killian out. “ She decided that much she could talk about. Plus she did want an opinion on what to wear.

“You did?” She said loudly and clapped her hands together.

This time Emma was the one to shush her as David's rhythmic snoring dissipated at the sound.

Mary Margaret clamped a hand over her mouth and they both held their breath to see if either of the boys would startle. To their luck no one did and David’s snore became rhythmic again.

“Here, I made lunch and there’s left overs. Grab a plate, let’s go talk in your room.” Her mom mumbled.

Emma grabbed the chicken salad out of the fridge, gently shoving the drawer to the utensils, and walked up with her mom where they could talk at a normal level.

She chewed and set the plate down, no longer really hungry just happy to talk to her mom about something so _normal_. Something she never got to do a kid. As long as the conversation didn’t turn into the one like before they knew who they were to one another. The one about her mom sleeping with Dr. Whale.

“I just kinda blurted it out when he was walking with me to the station, he found out who Princess Leia is and had to let me know.”

Mary Margaret started laughing at that. “Oh boy I bet that was fun.. Oh of all the names in the world....”

“Is it weird? I know it’s Killian. But he did help us get Henry back and he saved Dad from dying…”

“And he did that for you not for me or him.” She added sticking out her tongue smiling.

“Mom. Wouldn’t you rather like to think it’s because he’s a different person?” She suggested. Although she mentally thought back to when he confessed giving up the Jolly Roger just to go find her so her mother might have had a point. But she preferred to think he had truly changed though. Lately, the few encounters she's allowed herself to have, has always surprised her. He seemed to be putting down roots here just like she was trying to do.

“I would. I just don’t know Hook like that. He really only sticks, and talks, to you if you haven’t noticed.” She admitted playing with the fringe of the pillowcase in her arms.

“He does not stick to me. And I think we should start referring to him as Killian. Or if you want Captain Jones? I don’t know. Hook just doesn’t seem to fit him anymore.”

Her mom pursed her lips in thought before nodding. “Yes. Killian is better. And he kind of does stick to you.”

“Mom-“

“Emma. I’m your mother I watch you like a hawk and I see how he looks at you. It’s with a kindness I’ve never seen before in him. Kind of reminds how your dad looks at me when he doesn’t think I’m looking or noticing. That little love dove glance of 'this person is in my presence, how lucky am I?' glance.”

Emma stared at her in horror. She was only thinking about a date not love. Not lovey dovey at all.

“Stop it. I can see the wheels turning in your head Emma. I’m not saying you need to be with him and he’s your happiness. I’m just saying, you seem to make him want to be a better person. Despite his ability to be so sarcastic your dad wants to shoot him in the foot sometimes. Or when he flirts with you oh so blatantly and I want to get my arrows.”

Emma chuckled at the thought. Almost 30 years old, and had a kid of her own, and her parents were still willing to clean their gun, or in her mother’s case, bow and arrows, in front of a potential suitor to show how protective they were.

Her mom continued, “So to answer your question, yes of course it’s okay. I’m happy to see you just dating after-“ She paused, choosing not to continue. Her mind flashed back to Graham, and Neal.

“I know. It’s okay.” Emma said somewhat sadly. She had thought the same thing about the ones she had let in and ultimately lost for good. That fear of having someone close to her and to lose them again was one of her worst enemies.

Mary Margaret cleared her throat, not allowing herself to get emotional at how much her daughter had lost. Instead, she got up and opened Emma’s closet door.

“So what are you going to wear?” She asked cheerfully. Emma laughed before getting up to join her in the hunt for the perfect outfit.

 

* * *

 

That evening, Emma stood at the kitchen counter of the loft in a black V-neck, sleeveless laced dress and matching black kitten heels. It had been an impulse buy, as during her days as a bondsman, she preferred wedges if she was going to need to run. Her cardigan and clutch was next to her as she drank a cup of chamomile tea to calm her nerves, waiting for eight o’clock to roll around which was actually only a few minutes away. Her hair was framing her face in cascading curls that her mother had helped her perfect in the back. Emma had fought her mom off from taking pre first date pictures, and her dad from actually putting his gun on the table (Mary Margaret agreed with her on that one, more so concerned the baby might get to it somehow, just like he might somehow start walking and open the pantry and drink the dishwasher fluid, but at least the matter was resolved).

She grinned at the sight before her, actually feeling relaxed, watching as her dad played with Neal, her mom picking out a book to read to him for bedtime, and how picturesque the whole thing was. A month ago she would have felt anger at how they were this happy little family with her looking in, but now she was involved and just happy her brother didn’t have to go through what she did; and for the moments she was having now with the two of them to make up for the past. She was tired of wasting her time on things she didn’t have control over, tired of being angry, and certainly ready to live in the now. Part of which was all due to the fact she might not have even existed if she had screwed up worse than she had during her and Killian’s escapade in the Enchanted Forest before her parents even got together.

Her mom put her hand on her shoulder shaking thoughts from the scene she was watching.

“Want some whisky with that?” She asked gesturing to the cup.

“It’s chamomile. It’s soothing.”

“So is alcohol.” David got up off the floor putting a cooing Neal into a cradling position after a quick tickle on his tummy.

The name still threw her for a loop sometimes, although she was honored and humbled by her parents choice to name her little brother after someone who died with a true act of heroism. She’d hear it in passing (Granny would be gushing about how cute Neal was, or Robin would tell Rolland that he used to be Neal’s size) and Emma would have to force herself from turning to see if it was _her_ Neal they were talking about. She was still getting used to it all, at accepting the loss of Henry’s father before he really got to truly, truly know him. She could only imagine how Belle was taking care of Gold after their reunion.

David placed Neal in the bassinet.

“Yes, but don’t you want your daughter to have her wits about her incase the pirate wants to seduce her?” She fluttered her eyes and stuck out her tongue at her father.

“I am so getting my gun.” David turned and Mary Margret grabbed his arm.

“No. Guns.” She emphasized with a brisk shake in-between each word.

“Guys. I’m kidding. It’s just a date. I've taken men down bigger than him in my old line of work. Besides, it’s not like I’ll be staying over night.”

“That you know of.” Her mom mumbled biting her lip.

"Mom!"

“Gun.” David said again and tried to turn fully around before his wife could touch him and change his mind to get it out of the lock box on the top closet shelf.

“Guys! Okay. Relax I was joking. And Mom. No. No talking about that.” She threw her hands up and made a face. “Gross.”

“Gross indeed Emma.” David answered stopping in his hunt for the gun, glaring at his wife. “We should keep it that way.”

There was a knock at the door and everyone stared at it like it was going to magically open, the silence deafening.

“I’ll get it!” Emma finally squeaked before David could give him a talking to or god forbid her mom did grab the bows.

“Killian.” She said opening the door, smiling big and genuinely.

Killian grinned back even larger, holding out flowers and a box of chocolates.

“Swan. You look absolutely beautiful. Certainly dressed properly for our evening. Like I said, we are not going to Granny's.” He said sincerely, taking in her appearance. “The chocolates are for your mum, the flowers are for you.”

“Thank you. Now come in. But let’s leave very fast.” She muttered into his ear giving him a half hug of hello so only he could hear her speak.

He smirked at her amused, not bothering to question why she wanted to dart away from the loft.

She took the flowers from him but not the chocolates, and nodded towards her mother when he looked perplexed. He nodded back and moved over towards her mom and dad who where a few steps away at the counter top. 

Meanwhile, Emma pulled a vase out, trying to quickly cut the ends off the flowers. She used the exercise she'd done on a few occasions (most dates never brought her flowers so she was genuinely touched, and it was her favorites, lilies with babies breath and a few daisies mixed in) as an excuse to take him in. He was dressed in a navy blue button up shirt, his jewelry all gone except for one ring on his finger, a black blazer and in black jeans and his trademark black boots. She smiled thinking some things wouldn’t ever change but loved how the jeans accented his curves. She cut the last end off of the flowers into the garbage before placing them into the vase with water.

“These are for you Mrs. Nolan. I’m not sure if you preferred Mrs. White, Snow, Mary Margaret…” Killian grinned clearly enjoying himself at playing the guy taking Emma out for the first time.

“You can call me Mary Margaret or Snow, whichever you tend to prefer. Thank you Ho- Killian.” She caught herself and accepted the chocolates grinning. She briefly played with the idea of yanking her phone out to snap a picture of the two of them without Emma killing her.

“And Mr. Nolan how are you this evening?” He bowed slightly towards Emma’s father.

David debated about telling him to knock it off, but his general demeanor was as a guy who was honestly just trying to be a decent date and not just a jackass having a few kicks.

“I’m well. And you can call me David. Just not Charming. Ever." He glanced at his wife who was frowning at his tone. "Please.” He added and saw Mary Margaret smirk and nod in his direction.

“Very well then. Mary Margaret and David. And how is Prince Neal?” Killian asked walking over to the bassinet smiling genuinely at the baby.

“He’s good thank you for asking Killian. Still not sleeping through the night… But hey at least Emma has Robin at the station now so David can take some naps too.” Her mom answered him.

“I actually brought something for him if that’s okay…”

Emma raised an eyebrow, placing the flowers on the table wondering where he was hiding it and noticed a very small bulge in the pocket of his blazer. She picked up her purse and cardigan, deciding she would allow this conversation to play out before making a bolt for it, still concerned for Killian’s safety after her moms comment about her not coming home tonight and David's admit want for his gun.

“That’s fine.” David said caught off guard completely.

Killian produced a small rubber duck with an eye patch, and pirate hat on it from his pocket.

“For when the little one takes his baths.” He grinned handing it to David.

“Nice pirate theme.” He commented with a smirk. “Thank you.”

“Well, we don’t want him growing up thinking all pirates are bad do we?” Killian answered still smiling.

“No. No we don't. That is so sweet of you Killian. Thank you.” Mary Margret said beaming at Emma and back at Killian.

Emma took the opportunity to take back the attention to herself and her date. She appreciated him being nice to her parents, and bringing the gifts but she was curious to see where tonight was headed.

“So Killian. Where are we going to tonight?” She asked offering him her hand to hold.

He smiled as he took it. “Right, well how about you just see when we get there?”

“Sounds like a plan. Goodnight guys. I’ll be quiet when I get in so I don’t wake anyone.” She had already been dragging him to the door as soon as his hand was locked with hers.

“If you come in…” Her mom mumbled as the door shut.

“What did she say?” Killian asked faced scrunched.

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” She steered him down the steps hoping the redness in her face would dissipate before he noticed.


End file.
